Free with a Fever
by Prinzessin
Summary: Hunter's sick and he observes as the others spar. He notices some things that confuse him. light DS slash


__

This is a little drabble that probably doesn't make much sense. I'm just throwing it out there just for fun. R&R if you'd like. FYI: Not much of a plot here, either. Standard disclaimer.

Free with a Fever

I sit at the computer, having nothing better to do than watch the other Rangers spar. Damn bug, I hate being sick. But Cam…Blake…everyone has told me that I need to sit this one out. I replied that I'll sit out training, but I refuse to sit out an alien attack. My brother only nodded, but told me that if I'm a liability out there, I'll be sent back to Ops. Fair enough.

I'm leaning against the side of the chair, my head resting on my hand, elbow on the chair's arm. The fever is what's doing me in. Nausea I can handle, fevers wipe me out. Watching Cam, Blake and Tori spar with each other isn't all too interesting. I've seen Blake and Tori spar so many times I'm surprised they don't have each others' moves memorized yet. Maybe they do, I really wouldn't know.

But what has me intrigued is Shane and Dustin. At first, they seem to be sparring like normal. They're going at each other as hard as possible without putting the other in danger, much like Blake and I. But the longer I watch them, the more I wonder if hallucinations are coming free with my fever. At first I didn't think much of the lingering touches in between sessions and the sharing of the water bottle was nothing new.

It wasn't until Dustin went topside for some air that I noticed something different. It was as he passed by Shane that I noticed something different. The air ninja's hand was on the small of Dustin's back. And Dustin didn't react to it all, like it was natural.

Maybe it was for them. It wasn't for me. The two went up the stairs, Shane on Dustin's heels. Although I was curious to see what they were up to, I didn't have the energy to follow. My eyes drift back to the other three, who are sitting by the table, each with a bottle in front of them. Blake is watching Tori, who is telling Cam something. And by the way she's talking, it's something exciting. She seems animated…

I stifle a laugh when I get a mental image of a cartoon Tori. I don't mind that the three are ignoring me, I'm content to watch. I turn the chair slightly so I can rest my head on my arm as I watch the three remaining Rangers. My eyelids start feeling quite heavy, and I can't resist it any longer. Right now, I don't care where I am. I just want to sleep.

I have no idea what time it is, but I can tell it hasn't been too long. I keep my eyes closed, feeling no need to open them right away. So I just listen to what's going on around me. So far, it just sounds like sparring. I hear voices, but no clear words. I also hear punches and kicks either landing or being blocked. And it sounds quieter, like the room is a bit emptier.

Then I hear Dustin yelp. My eyes are now wide open and I'm sitting straight up. I blink a few times before focusing on the fact that Dustin is lying on the ground with Shane hovering over him. They don't know that I'm awake, or that I'm watching. While Shane checks over Dustin and asks him questions, Dustin tries to reassure the other that he's fine. I curl back up like before, still watching the pair on the floor.

Now I wonder where the other three went. And when did Shane and Dustin get back? And why is Shane kissing Dustin?

Now I'm wide-awake, staring. Shane…is…kissing…Dustin. This does not compute. Shane sits upright and I can see that his hands are surrounding Dustin's. Then one of his hands goes to Dustin's face, caressing it lightly.

Kiss…caress… still does not compute. Would someone mind explaining all this to me?

I hear voices coming down the stairs and I'm not the only one. Shane and Dustin stand, then move to the table. I close my eyes again, and only listen. It sounds like all five are at the table, Tori explaining about Blake's attempt to use the water element. He failed and got drenched in the process.

Serves him right, he's a Thunder ninja, not a Wind water ninja. But I can't blame him too much though, he was probably trying to impress the girl he likes. Not that he'd admit it or anything. But some things are plain as day.

I must've fallen asleep after because the next thing I know is someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes, shocked by the close proximity of the face in front of me.

"Blake," I groan, pushing him back a step.

"Time to get you into bed," he tells me.

I wave him off and he frowns. Whatever. Tori and Cam are nowhere to be seen, but Dustin and Shane are in the corner of the room. They're facing each other, and it looks like Shane is questioning Dustin, probably about before since I can't think of anything else. I look back at Blake, who hasn't budged, except to cross his arms over his chest. It's a stance I know quite well, since I do it often enough.

"Lead the way," I mumble, standing.

He's only a step in front of me. Just before turning the corner to head to our room, I turn around to see Dustin kiss the tip of Shane's nose.

If this is all a hallucination that came free courtesy of my fever, can I just return the whole package?


End file.
